What Happiness Looks Like
by Catorilove
Summary: I smile when I see her smile. This is what happiness looks like, and I wanted to take it in just for a moment more. Cori with a baby Drabbles
1. What Happiness Looks Like

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious... If I did I'd be stinking rich right now **:p**

This will probably just be a one shot, I still haven't decided if to make a story out of it.

There's not enough Cori out there, let me know if you guys liked it **:)**

* * *

**What Happiness Looks Like  
**

"Nn" My lips can't help but let out a soft groan of discomfort as I twist and turn in my bed, trying to escape from the thin strip of light that is suddenly gracing my face, disturbing my deep sleep.

Once that is accomplished, my lips involuntarily curve upwards, forming a smile. My fingertips instantly start to feel their way around the sheets, searching for the only source of heat in the room that my body loves more than life itself.

"Nnnnn..." I groan again, not yet opening my eyes.

I'm searching, softly patting, but still have not quite found what I'm looking for.

"Cat?" Then I mumble as I lift myself slightly, my mind still very groggy. _Where did she go?_

"Cat, did you roll off the bed again?" I whine. It has happened twice before, and she slept right through those falls, so it could very much happen again.

I start to slowly crawl towards her side of the bed to look for her, but stop before I could reach the end of it because I hear distant singing (or perhaps humming?) coming from the opposite direction.

*Yawn*

A yawn escapes my lips as I forcefully drag myself out of the comfort of our sheets. "It's four in the morning..." I notice the clock and frown slightly. "What could she possibly be doing up at this time?" I voice my thoughts, rubbing my eyes and taking extra slow steps out of our bedroom.

"Cat?" With each step I take, closer and closer to the singing I get. She alternates from softly singing to humming; Humming the song that won me a spot at Hollywood Arts many suns and moons ago.

"Oh, there you a-" But I couldn't even finish the sentence, voice the words, for the second she heard me step into the kitchen she shushed me with a finger to her lips and a warning look.

"Oh..." I whisper in realization and watch her from a distance a little more. She's there, swaying slightly from side to side in a soothing, almost hypnotizing rhythm.

I smile when I see her smile. This is what happiness looks like, and I wanted to take it in just for a moment more.

"When did he wake up?" I finally whisper to her, slowly and very quietly heading towards her and our little baby boy. "I didn't hear him cry" And once I'm there I wrap my arms around her loosely from behind, which stops her swaying movements.

I bend slightly so my cheek is touching her warm cheek, "Awwww" and my smile grows even wider as I look down in her arms to see our month old's adorable, little, sleepy face.

She giggles a bit and turns her head a little to look at me, her nose lovingly caressing my cheek. "That's cuz he didn't, Tor" She gives me a peck there before returning her sight to our baby.

"...Oh?" I reply, a bit puzzled. Did she wake him up? _She has done that in the past._

"His cooing woke me up" She tells me, and I just remembered that we keep the baby monitor on her night stand so that we can hear him when he cries. "So I picked him up and changed him and fed him before he started to cry" She continued in a hushed voice, "He usually cries because he wants one of the three, right Tor?" She then asks, tilting her head a little to look me in the eyes.

"Hmm..." I hum in agreement, and lean to softly give her a kiss on those sweet, full lips of hers. We are still very new to this 'Motherhood' business so we are guessing and trying to keep it together most of the time.

"Tori!" Cat suddenly whispers to me, sounding and looking a little alarmed, "Sway with me!" The little guy is starting to stir in her arms and looks like he's about to cry.

"Haha, alright" And I can't help but laugh out loud a little, and then do as I was told, sway from side to side with the two most important people in my world.


	2. You Gotta Catch Me First!

I have NO IDEA what to name this kid, I'm at a complete blank! Do you guys have any baby names in mind? What names do you guys think would fit a Cori child?

LOL, wouldn't it be funny if I named him Cori? **:p**

Hope you guys enjoy this one **;)**

* * *

******What Happiness Looks Like  
**

**Chapter 2: You Gotta Catch Me First!  
**

"Yuck~" I whine, making a face as I finish cleaning up the mess the 'little one' had made all over his high chair and my kitchen floor.

"How can he eat this?" I mutter to myself, a little disgusted. "This is soooo gross" I don't know if it taste gross, but man it sure looks gross!

I'm not sure how this mess even happened in the first place. All I know is that I was feeding him, then I turned my head for about four seconds to grab a napkin to wipe his chin, and when I turned to face him again his tiny chubby hands were inside the plastic plate; and before I knew it mushy, orange colored baby food was all over the place. It somehow even got on my shirt and face!

"Awwww man~" I whine again as I start to clean up the chunks off my shirt. By the looks of it, the orange substance doesn't want to come off. "I hope this doesn't leave a stain... I really love this shirt!" Oh, and Cat loves it too by the way!

"Hey Tori, you can go shower now" A few moments later I hear Cat approach me from behind. She had gone up to take a shower earlier, leaving me in charge of feeding our son (who is now four months old by the way), and since she took so long in there (almost an hour, if not more!) I'm guessing she decided to wash her hair as well.

"Woah, what happened?" She asks the moment I turn to face her.

And I instantly disregard all of my previous worrisome thoughts and smile, because she looks so cute with her hair wet, my navy blue shorts and a plain, loose fitting, white t-shirt on.

"It looks like you were having a fight with the baby food and the baby food totally won!" Then she giggles, grabbing the wet towel from my hands to help get the orange stuff out of my shirt.

"Where's Sandy?" She suddenly asks as she tentatively works. Looking serious and all.

No, our boy's name is not Sandy, but she calls him that because she says that the color of his hair reminds her of a sandy beach.

"He's in his room..." I reply, "It's nap time" Both of my hands wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer to my body. A wider smile forms on my lips because of the cute facial expressions she's currently making. I find it so hard not to kiss her when she's so cute like this.

"Oh poo" About a minute later she lets out with a pout, "I don't think this is gonna come off, Tor" And then frowns, "I really, _really_ loved this shirt"

"Hey, maybe it wont be that noticeable once we wash it a couple of times?" I say, trying to bring her back to a happy mood.

"Hmmmm..." She hums for a few seconds. She never takes her pretty eyes off my shirt, as if contemplating on what I just said.

"Kay kay" Then replies, smiling again. And then leans up to give me a kiss on the lips but stops midway to look at me instead.

"What?" I say with a frown as she pulls away. I totally didn't expect her to pull away.

"You've got orange on your nose, Tor" She giggles as she takes another step back. And I'm also pretty sure she's giggling because what she just voiced totally rhymed.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of getting a little dirty, Cat" I smirk, taking a step towards her again, and she reacts by taking yet another step away.

"Now come on and give me some luvin" I tease, my arms open wide to wrap her in a bear hug. "A little orange wont do you any harm" Taking yet another slow step, and she grins and backs away.

"Kay kay..." She says, still grinning. "But you gotta catch me first!"


End file.
